Sick Genius
by Haytar96
Summary: Tony isn't feeling well and Pepper is going to take care of him. Pepperony! Rated T because I'm paranoid...


(A/N PEPPERONY TIME FOLKS! J Ok so I have come up with so many Pepperony Stories….it just crazy! But it's going to take time posting them all. I would have posted all of this sooner but my power went out and the internet sort of turned off…-_-)

Sick Genius

Tony coughed and his head hurt but he didn't think anything of it. "Alright man, me and my mom are heading out." Rhodey said getting up putting his phone away. Tony looked up and smiled. "Ok tell David I said hello." He said picking up the blow torch. "Will do." Rhodey said walking out the armory door passing Pepper. "Bye Rhodey have fun with your dad!" she said waving. And with that Rhodey was out the door. Tony coughed again and winced because it hurt. Pepper looked over at Tony narrowing her eyes.

"Tony are you feeling ok?" Pepper asked walking up to the young genius. "Ya I'm fine Pep. Just a bit sore that's all." Tony said lying because he didn't want Pepper to worry. Pepper put her hands on her hips "Your lying." She said Tony winced. _She knows me to well_ Tony thought. "Ok maybe I feel like crap just a little, no big deal Pep." Tony said trying to get back to work but Pepper wasn't going to have it. Pepper turned off the blow torch and made Tony face her. "Pep!" Tony complained. "Tony. Sit." Pepper said with force. This made Tony sit obediently Pepper took off Tony's welding goggles and tossed them on to a table.

"Come on Pep I'm fine. Ok?" Tony said moving to get up but Pepper pushed him back into the chair. "Shhhh!" she said as she took the back of her hand and gently placed it on Tony's forehead. "Damn can't tell…" Pepper muttered to herself then she pushed Tony's hair back and gently pressed her lips to his forehead Tony's eyes went wide and he blushed. _Ok you fell in love with your best friend and she's sort of kissing your forehead…act cool Stark!_ Tony thought himself wanting Pepper stay close to him. Pepper sighed and moved back. "You have a small Temperature." She said looking at Tony who was looking at Pepper like she was something new. "Ok small Temp no big deal." Tony said getting up. Pepper grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him toward the armory door. "It will just get bigger if you keep working! You need rest Tony!" Pepper said leading Tony back to the Rhodes house.

"Pepper!" Tony complained. Pepper just kept tugging Tony toward the house and through the front door. Pepper made her way up stairs with Tony coughing and complaining some more behind her. Pepper shoved Tony into his room and walked in behind him and went over to make his bed. "Get into some Pj's" Pepper said leaving the room and closing the door. Tony sighed and did as he was told. Tony opened the door telling Pepper he was done Pepper flew into the room and forced Tony into his bed and tucked him in. "Pep…why are you taking care of me?" Tony asked after Pepper fixed Tony's pillows. Pepper blushed "I-I you're my friend Tony! And no one else is here to do it soooo…" she said holding a thermometer in her hands not looking at the sick boy. Tony frowned trying to figure Pepper out.

Pepper sat down on the side of the bed next to Tony and held the thermometer to his mouth. "Keep this under your tongue for a few minutes." She said. Tony sighed "Yes nurse Pepper." He said teasingly before Pepper stuck the thermometer in his mouth. Pepper chuckled at the comment. After the few minutes were up Pepper took the thermometer and read the number. "Your temp got worse. You need rest so try and get some sleep." She said feeling his head again with her hand. "Ok Pep." Tony said sinking down into the covers and closing his eyes. Pepper smiled and got up. "Sleep tight Tony." She said then she went downstairs to make him some soup and tea.

Three hours later:

Tony woke up still sore and crap like he spotted Pepper walk through his bedroom door with a tray. "H-hey Pep." Tony coughed. Pepper put the tray on Tony's desk and walked over to Tony. "Hey Tony. Did you get any sleep?" Pepper asked checking his forehead. "Some…What's on the tray?" Tony asked curious. Pepper smiled "Some homemade chicken noodle soup. My mom's old recipe." She said getting up to get the tray and bring it over to Tony. He looked at the soup and smiled "Looks great Pep. I didn't know you could cook…" Tony said picking up his spoon and began to eat. Pepper shrugged "I cook all the time for my dad." She said with a small smile. Tony finished eating his soup "Wow Pep that was really good!" Tony said kind of wanting more. "Thanks. Drink some of that tea." Pepper said with a smile. She took the tray away from Tony and put it on his desk again. Tony drank his tea without complaint.

After Tony finished he looked at Pepper and many questions ran through his mind. "Hey Pep?" he asked to get her attention. "Hmmm?" Pepper asked as she fixed Tony's pillows again. "Aren't you afraid you going to catch what I have?" Tony asked not wanting Pepper to get sick because of him. "Nope. I got my flu shot a few weeks ago." Pepper said with a smile. "I know I asked already but why are you taking care of me?" Tony asked. Pepper sighed and sat down next to Tony. "Because I-" Pepper started but stopped and looked away from her sick friend. Tony took Pepper's hand in his "Because what pep?" he asked gently. "Because I care about you!" Pepper blurted. Her cheeks grew scarlet and started to get up but Tony pulled her back down. "I care about you too Pep." Tony said with a smile not letting go of Pepper's hand. Pepper smiled and gave Tony a hug. Tony held on "I don't just care about you Pep. I love you." he whispered in Pepper's ear. Pepper pulled back a little and looked at Tony in confusion. "Me?" she asked Tony laughed. "Yes you!" he said moving a strand of hair out of her eyes. Pepper smiled and kissed Tony gently on the lips. Tony smiled and kissed Pepper back moving his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When they broke apart "Love you too Tony" Pepper whispered with a small smile. Tony smiled too "Ya I kind of got that from when you kissed me." He said pulling Pepper into another long kiss.

**(A/N Ok so I hope that wasn't a cheesy ending…Please review! And more Short Pepperony Stories are on the way!)**


End file.
